fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Roguerva
|Gender2 = |Race1 =Human |Race2 =Human (Part-Demon) |Age1 =19 (X791) |Age2 =''N/A'' |Status1 =Active |Status2 =Active |Affiliation1 = |Affiliation2 = |Magic1 =Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force Unison Raid |Magic2 =Territory Yakuma Eighteen War Gods Magic (Yagdo Rigora) |Key1 = |Key2 = |Children = |Image Gallery = }} Roguerva (Rogue x Minerva) is a fanon pair between Sabertooth Mage, Rogue Cheney and Sabertooth Mage, Minerva Orlando. About Rogue Cheney and Minerva Orlando Rogue Cheney Rogue Cheney (ローグ・チェーニ Rōgu Chēni) is a Mage of Sabertooth, formerly the strongest Guild in Fiore, and a member of its team: Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. As a child, Rogue referred to himself as Ryos (ライオス Raiosu) Rogue is a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair is later brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye. He has red eyes with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's, like Gajeel Redfox's eyes. Following the battle against the Dragons, Rogue gains a thin scar across the bridge of his nose. Rogue wears a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. Such cape bears a light Sabertooth's symbol on it, almost in correspondence to Rogue's left shoulder. Below it, Rogue seems to wear a plain greyish blueish tinted white shirt, with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waistguard, Rogue wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waistguard. Rogue is the quieter of the Twin Dragon Slayers. He mostly keeps a calm face and rarely shows any emotions. Also, Rogue wasn't interested in watching the matches like Sting was, stating that he is only interested in Gajeel. Although he is part of Sabertooth and one of their five strongest Mages, Rogue seems to question the way their guild handles things, namely failure and weakness, and holds a strong belief on comradeship. After Yukino lost her match against Kagura and was subsequently excommunicated by their Guild Master, he told Sting that despite her failure, she was still their comrade. Sting, whereas, merely brushes off Rogue's comment, suggesting that it's the way their Guild works and gave the matter little thought. Rogue does, however, have a softer, caring side. When his Exceed partner, Frosch, started to fret over being excommunicated because of its lack of strength, Rogue smiles and denounces Frosch's fears as just that, promising that it would be okay as long it was with him. Rogue also seems to lack the sadistic tendencies shared among several of his guildmates. When Lucy was being tortured by Minerva, Rogue did not join in with his teammates' laughter. Rather, Rogue was looking at the torture with a stern expression. He appears to be unusually kind for his Guild. Though not seen, as a Dragon Slayer, Rogue also suffers from motion sickness. Minerva Orlando Minerva Orlando (ミネルバ・オーランド Mineruba Ōrando) is a female Mage formerly reckoned as the strongest member of Sabertooth. Following the X791 Grand Magic Games, she abandons Sabertooth and becomes a Dark Mage of Succubus Eye. She later becomes a new recruit to the Dark Guild Tartarus, where she refers to herself as Neo Minerva (ネオミネルバ Neo Mineruba). Minerva is a slim young woman of average height distinguished by her Eastern look: her long, straight and glossy purple (black in the Anime) hair, reaching down to her lower back, while mostly left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders, her hair is also tied into a pair of bun-shaped loops at both sides of her head, and a braid is present some inches below each of such loops. Her facial make up is reminiscent of that worn by a Japanese "Geisha", with her lips being covered in glossy dark lipstick, and her slanted dark eyes, possessing long eyelashes, being topped by a pair of elongated, diagonal dark spots, seemingly acting as or covering her eyebrows. Her pale figure is considerably curvaceous. Minerva's attire is yet again Eastern-looking, with the woman wearing a strapless dress highly reminiscent of a "Cheongsam". This is shown to possess a large slit in correspondence to Minerva's left leg, exposing it all up to her thigh, and comes secured to her body by a number of dark laces on the back and to her right side, exposing a part of her right breast's back side, and by a line of metal fasteners taking the shape of two horizontally-placed triangles with their bases linked together on her front left side. Such garment is dark in its back part where the laces are, and light-colored on the front, where a large decorative motif representing a "Saber-toothed cat" menacingly lurking in the grass is present, in reference to Minerva's guild. Her outfit is completed by a pair of shoulder-length ornamental gloves again bearing dual colors, dark on the arm and hand's lower part and light on the upper one, and dark boots reaching up to her middle calves. The Grand Magic Games' fifth day had Minerva change her outfit considerably, making it more regal in appearance: her dress is replaced by a slightly more revealing one, exposing a fair share of her cleavage, the sides of her torso and her left leg; this is dark in color, sporting thin light edges, laces securing the dress in correspondence to the woman's hips, thick fur lining her cleavage and several light motifs adorning her torso's front, those being a large "V" and what looks like an "U" with a dot in its concave part. Minerva has forsaken her gloves, and instead sports several accessories composed of fur: aside from her dress, fur is also present in the form of a collar adorning her neck and of a "Feather boa", passing above her shoulders and ending in bifurcated edges. After joining Succubus Eye, Minerva's new attire consists of a band around her upper chest, with her lower chest partially exposed and two straps connecting the band to a collar round her neck. Over it, she wears a brown fur-lined coat. Her lower dress is slit near her left leg, and she wears with high heeled boots with thigh high socks. When joining Tartarus, Minerva undergoes a transformation into a Demon. She now has two curled horns on her head, a black patch covering her right eye that continues to her left leg. She wears a long black cloak and bandages which cover most of her torso and a pair of underwear underneath, on her arms she wears light colored arm bands and black gloves covering her hands and her guild mark is located on her left waist. She also wears knee guards and black high-top boots. Minerva is an outwardly calm and confident person. She speaks in an archaic, old form of Japanese. Befitting her speech, she is very mature and wishes that the people around her act accordingly. However, during the Naval Battle event of the Grand Magic Games, Minerva shows a sadistic side of herself, purposely keeping Lucy within the water sphere during the fourth event when she could easily have removed her, whilst at the same time continually beating and striking her with both her body and Magic despite Lucy's inability to fight back. Even after the event was declared over, Minerva showed no remorse for what she had done, and instead held Lucy's bruised body up in a trophy-like manner, smiling at her own victory. In battle, Minerva enjoys sadistically toying with her opponents. Excusing her actions as an act of "boredom", she tortured Millianna during Erza and Kagura's fight, slashing the former's back. Also, just to rile her opponents, she stated that the screams were like "music to my ears". Just like her father, she views Sabertooth as the strongest guild and believes weaker Mages to be nothing more than "trash". Minerva also doesn't hesistate in taking a hostage to achieve the ends to her own means, even if the hostage is a comrade, like Lector, or her opponent's friends, such as Happy or Millianna. When her enemies manage to thwart her significantly, Minerva's usual cold, smug attitude gives way to anger, as shown when Erza managed to get past her Magic to wound her. When outmatched and unable to flee or use any tricks to save herself, Minerva's composure is shown to collapse entirely with her begging her foe to stop and when her plans are thwarted completely, crying from humiliation. She will seek to avenge herself from such humiliations when given the opportunity. Due to the cruelty of her father's upbringing, Minerva desires to be in a position of superiority, going to great lengths to keep Sabertooth the number one guild and when that failed, leaving to join a Dark Guild with the intention of working her way up to the top. She thus shows that she doesn't feel any loyalty towards any guild that cannot stay on top and also that she doesn't care whether or not she is working on the right side of the law. She thinks very highly of herself and wishes for others to treat her as such. History Rogue Cheney's History Rogue was raised by a Dragon known as Skiadrum, who taught him Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. When Skiadrum became ill, Rogue used the Magic he was once taught to assist the Dragon in death. At some point in his life, Rogue also implanted Dragon Lacrima into his body, thereby making him a Third Generation Dragon Slayer. Seven years ago, Rogue was a fan of Gajeel Redfox, the sworn younger brother of Gajeel Redfox, and desired to join the Phantom Lord Guild, which Gajeel used to be a part of. Also during this time, Rogue changed his name to Ryos as he disliked its meaning. Minerva Orlando's History Minerva was raised by her father, Jiemma, and cruelly abused as a child because she was a female and weak. Constantly wasted of clothes and beaten, she began to become stronger and learned her attitude from her father. Relationship Aside from the face that Minerva and Rogue are, in fact, comrades whom are part of the same guild, not much else is known about how these two get along. However, they are seen to be close enough to go on a mission together. They would sometimes be seen together along with other guildmates, but only little to no interaction whatsoever. Synopsis Avatar Arc A year after those events, as Minerva, Rogue and Frosch prepare to go on a mission to eradicate a cult known as Avatar, Natsu suddenly arrives and drags Rogue somewhere private, much to Minerva's confusion. After Natsu has a conversation with Rogue, while Lucy has a conversation with Minerva, Natsu grabs Lucy and Happy and leaves in a hurry, but not before leaving Minerva with the task of looking after Rogue and Frosch and not letting them leave the city, which leaves the Sabertooth Mages in utter confusion. Alverez Empire arc Minerva and Rogue rushed to Fairy Tail's rescue after being separated due to Irene Belerion's Universe One. They fight off Neinhart's historias, but were attacked by Zeref's son, Larcade Dragneel. Other Media Omake Chapters Spin-Offs OVAs Omake Episodes Filler Episodes Movies Trivia References Navigation Category:Preloaded Templates Category:Fanon Couples Category:Couples Category:Needs Help